


Important

by impalaloompa



Series: Spideypool Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective!Peter, insecure!wade, mentioned gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just because you can’t die doesn’t mean that you don’t have to look after yourself,” he was desperate to make Wade understand, to make him see. He softened his tone slightly and added, “I love you Wade. I don’t like seeing you get hurt,” he reached out as his voice broke and placed a hand on Wade’s knee, “Please. Have some self respect and stop being so reckless.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important

**Author's Note:**

> skylinegiraffe asked:  
> Hi! If you're not too busy, I would love a cute fluffy fic about Wade getting injured and being nonchalant about it while Peter freaks out? Or the other way around.
> 
> Not sure if this is cute or fluffy but when writing this it kinda set its own tone

Spider-Man tightened his grip around Deadpool’s waist as the door to their apartment swung open.

He grit his teeth as he half supported, half carried Wade into the gloom.

Wade was babbling about some TV show he had seen the other day. Peter was too busy shredding his own lip to pay much attention.

He helped Wade settle onto the couch, very aware of the man’s wince, then retreated into the kitchen.

He tore off his mask and threw it at the fridge.

Peter clung to the counter, trying to steady his breathing, trying to swallow the anger and fear that had lumped in his throat.

Wade had become quiet, peering at him from over the top of the couch. Peter wasn’t sure if he’d missed a question and Wade was expecting an answer but the earnest that showed through the merc’s mask forced a sigh from him and he moved over to kneel down infront of Wade.

“Do you, uh, need anything?” he was pleased with how level his voice sounded.

“Nah, I’m fine baby boy,” Wade rumbled affectionately, “it was just a scratch.”

“Just a scratch?” Peter almost shouted, hands fisting at his sides, “Wade your entire fucking arm came off and I personally watched you push your own intestines back into your body, an image by the way that is now burned into my retinas. You need to be more careful.”

He realised he was trembling and he fought hard to control himself.

“It doesn’t matter. I can’t die and any ways, I’ve come off much worse than this, believe me,” Wade’s nonchalance hurt Peter’s heart.

“Of course it matters!” Peter shrieked. Wade flinched, confusion etching his expression.

“Just because you can’t die doesn’t mean that you don’t have to look after yourself,” he was desperate to make Wade understand, to make him see. He softened his tone slightly and added, “I love you Wade. I don’t like seeing you get hurt,” he reached out as his voice broke and placed a hand on Wade’s knee, “Please. Have some self respect and stop being so reckless.”

Wade stiffened and Peter recoiled at the white-lensed glare.

“You know what? Fuck you Peter Parker. You and your Avenger pals would have died if I hadn’t been so ‘reckless’ and stopped that guy,” Wade spat.

Peter could feel the anger rising again.

“There are other ways than throwing yourself into a situation that gets you hurt like that. If you just took more time to think, to come up with a plan-”

“Look,” Wade took a bated breath, “You are the hero. You’re important. You matter. What you do is great. You save people. Your death, the death of any one of the Avengers would have a huge impact on the city. Me? I’m not important. So what if I get stabbed or shot or blown up? I don’t matter.”

The steadiness of Wade’s tone. The certainty, the belief in what he was saying. Peter’s eyes pricked with tears, heart constricting painfully in his chest. 

He hated that that was how Wade regarded himself. He hated the people responsible for making Wade believe and think this way. 

He shuffled closer to Wade, hands curling into those of his boyfriend’s. Kneading those gloved fingers, trying to draw strength and comfort.

“You do matter,” he said quietly as a tear escaped down his cheek, “You matter to me. You’re important to me Wade. The most important thing.”

He rose up onto one knee so that he was eye level with Wade. Tears were streaming down his face now and Wade seemed to crumble under his gaze.

“I love you Wade. I can’t bare to see you hurt or...or in pain,” Peter took a shaky breath, “I need you safe because I... I worry about you. I...Please, please just be more careful. For me?”

Wade gave his hands a gentle squeeze. He pulled at Peter and wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace. Peter buried his face in the crook of Wade’s neck, trying to control the tears with each hitched breath.

“I’m sorry,” he heard Wade whimper. He fisted his hands into Wade’s spandex and sobbed into his shoulder.

He wasn’t sure how long Wade held him but he eventually became aware of the soft light of dawn spilling through the window.

He pulled away from Wade and the merc brushed the corners of his bleary eyes with the pad of his thumb.

The small smile showing through Wade’s mask had Peter’s heart fluttering in his chest.

“Oh Peter,” Wade sighed, “I am sorry.”  
Peter nodded, sniffing slightly as he pulled at the back of Wade’s mask and slid it off.

He caught Wade’s dark brown eyes and said “I love you.”

Wade’s warm smile lit up his scarred face.

“I love you too,” he rubbed noses with Peter.

Peter took a moment to admire the man he loved.

But then Wade ruined the moment by asking, “So. On a scale of one to ten how grossed out were you when you watched put my own intestines back-”

Peter batted at him.

“Too soon?” Wade ducked, grin matching the mischief in his eyes.

“Yes it’s too bloody soon,” Peter tried to remain defiant but failed as a smile pulled at his lips.


End file.
